


Love is War

by jennkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennkins/pseuds/jennkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's in love with Scott, he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened when I saw the quote you see at the beginning, I guess I was inspired by it :) Hope you enjoy chapter 1!!

_"Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop." - H. L. Mencken_  
-

  
Isaac wasn't sure of a lot of things, but there was one thing he was certain of - he was completely and undeniably in love with Scott McCall. He didn't know how it happened, he thinks sometime after Scott told him he didn't want him to get hurt. It made Isaac feel like someone actually cared about him. He brushed it off at first, thinking it was just because it was the first time in a long time anyone showed him any kind of concern, but it got worse. Every time he saw Scott his heart would feel like it was about to burst and his chest got this heavy feeling like someone had just dropped a dumbbell on it.

  
"It's just a crush" Isaac told himself at the beginning.

  
He knew it wasn't a crush when he thought of Scott almost all the time, he woke up thinking about him, he fell asleep thinking about him. He couldn't get Scott off his mind no matter how hard he tried. And of course, Scott would never feel the same - he was still in love with Allison, Isaac was sure of it. And he couldn't tell anyone - no, not with everything else going on, it would just make things worse. Being a werewolf has it's advantages - hearing, smelling and healing...but his werewolf side couldn't heal this type of pain.

  
"I need to get over him" Isaac told himself.

  
He tried, he really did. He went out with a girl Amanda from school, they ended up making out in her car, Isaac deciding it was time to stop it when all he could think about was Scott.

  
-

  
"Isaac?" Allison said as she pulled up in her car next to him.

  
"Allison....hi"

  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

  
Isaac was taking a midnight walk, to think over things as he couldn't sleep.

  
"Just taking a walk, why are you driving around in the middle of the night?"

  
"Just thinking about stuff, I had a long nap earlier so I'm not really tired"

  
"Oh" Isaac nodded.

  
"Hey you wanna get in? Beats walking around alone in the cold"

  
Isaac didn't mind the cold and he wanted to be alone, but not wanting to be rude, he said yes and hopped in the passenger seat.

  
Allison began driving.

  
"So....why couldn't you sleep?" Allison asked, eyes still firmly on the road. 

  
"It's complicated"

  
"Try me"

  
"You wouldn't understand"

  
"Come on Isaac I'm just trying to help, something's obviously wrong I wasn't born yesterday, I know a sad face when I see one"

  
Isaac sighed.

  
"Have you ever......been in love.....with someone and you know there's no way they'll ever feel the same?"

  
"No" Allison replied honestly. "So I'm guessing you're in love?"

  
"Yeah"

  
"Well.....how do you know they don't feel the same?"

  
"I just know, trust me"

  
Allison laughed slightly.

  
"You don't know until you ask, I know it's easier said than done but I think you should tell them"

  
"No" Isaac shook his head. "No way, he's in love with someone else"

  
Allison took her eyes off the road for a second before looking back.

  
"He?"

  
Isaac silently cursed himself.

  
"Yes, HE"

  
Allison nodded and gave a slight smile.

  
"Do I know him?"

  
"Yeah" he smiled.

  
"Who is he? Come on you have to tell me now" Allison said in a slightly teasing tone.

  
"You really want to know?"

  
"Duh"

  
"It's Scott"

  
Allison hit the breaks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 2 chapters in one day, idk what happened lol, I just started writing and it just...flowed idk. lol, hope you enjoy :)

"What?!" Allison said as the car came to an abrupt stop.

  
"Geez Allison" Isaac said just after he hit his head on the dashboard.

  
"Oh relax it'll heal"

  
"Wow okay, rude"

  
"Scott?!!"

  
"Yes, Scott"

  
"What?"

  
"SCOTT!"

  
"YES I HEARD YOU BUT I" Allison suddenly stopped, not knowing what to say.

  
Isaac sighed.

  
"I know he's still in love with you"

  
Allison was quiet, what was she suppose to say? _'Oh yeah it's great how you're in love with the guy who I may still be in love with haha'_ , no.

  
"How?"

  
"What?"

  
"How do you know he's still in love with me?"

  
"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Isaac shook his head. "You don't look at somebody like that if you're not in love with them, I have eyes you know"

  
"I'm sorry"

  
"Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault, it's mine"

  
"No, Isaac it's not your fault"

  
"I'm the one that fell for him, so it is"

  
Allison didn't reply for a few moments, both of them sitting in silence as Isaac picked at his nails - something he did when he was nervous and also to avoid eye contact with Allison.

  
"Hearts live by being wounded" Allison said.

  
"What?"

  
"Oscar Wilde said it, it's a quote"

  
"Okay....."

  
"Look Isaac, I know this can't be easy for you, I tried to get over Scott too remember"

  
"So you're not over him?"

  
Allison swallowed.

  
"No"

  
Isaac nodded.

  
"Don't tell anyone"

  
"Isaac, I promise I won't tell anybody, not even Lydia"

  
"Especially not Lydia, because then she'll tell Stiles and Stiles will tell Scott and-"

  
"I promise" she interrupted.

  
"Thanks"

  
"I'm gonna go, let's please just pretend this conversation never happened"

  
"Deal, don't you want me to drive you back to-"

  
"Nah, it's okay, I'll walk" Isaac insisted.

  
Isaac got out of the car and waved goodbye to Allison as she drove away and then he realised what the fuck he'd just done.

  
"Shit" he cursed himself as he walked down the dark road.

  
 _'Okay, okay, she said she wouldn't tell anyone, it's okay don't panic why are you panicking now why do I always panic when I'm alone, fuck FUCK'_

  
Isaac had thoughts like this all the way back to the McCall house, where of course, he lived.

  
-

  
Isaac woke up to the sound of _Livin' on a Prayer_ being blasted through the house.

  
"What the fuck?" Isaac screamed as he covered his ears with his pillows.

  
He picked up his phone and looked at the time - 10:38am. It's a Saturday morning and Isaac didn't get to sleep until well after 5am, so he's angry. Sighing he stumbled out of the bed, wearing only pyjama bottoms, and headed down the stairs to the source of the noise. He entered the living room and saw Stiles miming the words and dancing around like he was a rock star on stage as Scott sat on the couch laughing hysterically.

  
"What the fuck?!" Isaac yelled over the music. 

  
"Oh hey look who's awake!!" Stiles said, laughter in his voice.

  
"Yeah because of the noise!"

  
"Sorry man!!" Scott interjected, laughing. "But how funny is this!" he pointed at Stiles, who was still dancing around, miming the words.

  
Isaac couldn't help but laugh.

  
"What the hell are you doing?!"

  
"Isaac, duh, I'm rocking!!"

  
Isaac and Scott laughed hysterically. When the song finished Stiles gave a bow and both the other boys clapped while still laughing.

  
 _'Scott looks so good when he laughs, wow Isaac stop'_

  
"That's always funny!" Scott said.

 

Stiles muted the TV as he headed for the couch.

  
"I know, I'm hilarious thanks dude" Stiles replied, falling onto the couch with a sigh.

  
"Hey come sit down"

  
"Actually I'm gonna go get dressed" Isaac replied, pointing upstairs. "I'll be back in a sec"

  
Scott and Stiles nodded as Isaac walked up the stairs.

  
"So dude, when are we gonna talk about the giant crush he has on you?"

  
"What?" Scott replied. "He doesn't have a giant crush on me, don't be ridiculous"

  
"Wow, I thought you being a werewolf and all you'd be able to tell"

  
"Okay, stop. why do you think that?"

  
Stiles looked at Scott as if he was one half of dumb and dumber.

  
"Well he checks you out every - I don't know, five seconds"

  
"Really?"

  
Stiles nodded.

  
"I shit you not, he's totally got a thing for you"

  
"Yeah well until he tells me, I don't believe it"

  
"Okay dude, but just pay more attention to how he acts around you, do your werewolf thing and then you'll see!"

  
"You're so lame"

  
"A plus insult Scott, lame, what are you kidding me? Are we 11 years old?"

  
"Shut up" Scott laughed as he hit Stiles with one of the pillows from the couch.

  
-

  
Isaac walked down stairs, fully dressed now, ready for the day ahead.

  
"Hey" he said as he walked into the living room.

  
"Hey" Stiles and Scott said in sync.

  
"Who's hungry?" Stiles asked.

  
"Me" Scott said.

  
"Me too, you got any bacon?"

  
"Sure, in the fridge" Scott replied. 

  
"Awesome, you want a bacon sandwich?"

  
"Duh" Scott replied.

  
Stiles gave him a thumbs up.

  
"Oh do you want one Isaac?"

  
"Sure, thanks, you want me to help?"

  
"It's bacon I think I'll be fine" Stiles said as he headed towards the kitchen. Making himself at home, he knew where everything was, he'd done this a thousand times before so it was no big deal for him.

  
Scott reached for the TV remote and unmuted it, turning it down slightly, he flicked through channels until he finally settled on Bobs Burgers.

  
"Oh man I love this show"

  
"I've never seen it" Isaac replied.

  
"Seriously? It's awesome, so funny"

  
Isaac smiled.

  
Both sat and watched the show for about 5 minutes before the commercials came on.

  
"Hey Isaac"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Do you like anyone right now?"

  
Isaac's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

  
"What?? Why does that matter?"

  
"Just a question"

  
"No"

  
"You're lying"

  
"I'm not"

  
"I can hear you pulse, you're lying"

  
"Hey that's not fair"

  
"Come on dude, who is it?"

  
"I'm not telling you, it's not even a big deal....they don't feel the same anyway so it's never gonna happen"

  
Scott was silent for a moment, then just thinking 'fuck it' he said:

  
"Is it me?"

  
Isaac's eyes almost popped out his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of one sided Scisaac right now, but it won't stay that way ;). If you want me to continue and you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment, thanks :)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this, please leave kudos and/or a comment, thanks :)


End file.
